Pit Trap
The is a in . It is used to trap Players and . It is unique in that it is invisible to all Players who are not in the Player’s clan. If it has been stepped in before, it will be visible to all Players. Technical * A maximum of 6 can be built per Player. * It takes 30 Wood and 30 Stone to build. * When an enemy player walks into it, they will no longer be able to move until either the trap is destroyed or they are pushed out of the trap. ** The trapped Player will still be able to rotate although trapped mobs cannot. * If a becomes trapped, it will no longer be able to move, and Hostile Mob will no longer be able to harm Players. ** Ducks, MOOSTAFA, and MOOFIE are the only Mobs that are immune to it. ** Mobs can be affected by Spike knockback in a Pit Trap, but Players can't. * Pit Traps remain invisible to all Players except the Player who placed it and his teammates-until something becomes trapped in it. * Once a Pit Trap becomes visible to a Player, it will remain visible. This means that teammates of the Player who placed the trap will still be able to see the trap even if they leave the team or are kicked. ** Pit Traps are also visible if an entity entered it before, which makes sense as a hole in real life would be obvious if someone stepped in it. * Pit Traps have 500 Health Points. * Pit Traps are available at Age 4, as an alternative to the Boost Pad. Strategy Using * When building a base, consider building the base to 'herd' any invaders into a certain spot where you have built Pit Traps. * Once an enemy becomes ensnared in your trap, try surrounding him with Spikes and placing Turrets. This technique is known as the Circle of Death. * If an invader gets stuck, do not move against them as they will be pushed out. Instead, try attacking from a distance using a long Ranged Weapon, like the Polearm or Katana. ** Aim for the part of the Player that is not inside the trap so you do not accidentally destroy the trap and free him. *** It is also possible to place a Spike in this area. Since the Player cannot move, there will be no knockback from the Spike and the Player will be pinned against the spike and killed instantly unless they're auto-healing. * Use traps to help defeat opponents who are stronger than you. * If you are building a base, never place down all 6 Pit Traps. Always keep at least 2 more Pit Traps with you to trap animals and other Players. * If using a farming build (Axe branch), use the Pit Trap to defend against Players with Katanas as they will be unable to approach you until broken out. While the Katana player attempts to break out, place Spikes in a circle (be VERY fast) to kill the enemy. Alternatively, just place 2 Turrets and use Bull Helmet to overpower the opponent (unless he/she spams Food too fast). * If you pretend to place the Pit Trap, many opponents will attempt to go around the nonexistent Pit Trap allowing you to escape. * If your opponent is trapped and he places a Pit Trap or Spike behind him, and if you use Katana or Polearm then hit the edge of your opponent. Try to not hit the Pit Trap, as you will be helping him escape. Against * When trapped in an enemy's Pit Trap, place a building behind you as then the enemy would not be able to Spike you. This strategy works most of the time as the enemy can still place one to your side and push you into it, although if you are lucky you will get recoiled from the Spike and freed of the Pit Trap. ** Wood wall is not a good thing to put down, as your opponent will easily destroy it; it has less health than a Pit Trap. A Windmill is more ideal. *** Turrets work great, but then you lose one of your two Turrets, and they cost a lot of Resources. * If an enemy uses the circle of death, try to break the Spikes while breaking the trap with a Katana as it has a longer reach and can break Spikes with the Pit Trap, essentially making an escape route after you freed yourself. ** If they place a Spike right when you destroy it and move forward, however, you will most likely be killed. * The Bat can be used to knock back the enemy so they won’t be able to deliver the killing blow with the Spike if you're stuck in a Pit Trap. * Place Blockers around you in a fight if you know the opponent is using Pit Traps. ** Note that this will mean you can't put down Pit Traps of your own. * Against a Pit Trap user, place Pit Traps of your own and/or Spikes, so that if you walk into one you have a chance to be protected. * It is possible to avoid it in the first place. Just try to place an object where you think it is. You are correct if it doesn't allow to be placed. Since it is an object, you can't place an object on it. Trivia * Before there were Pit Traps, there were Doors. * Players who become trapped in Pit Traps will never move, not even if they take damage. Animals, however, will move if a Spike is placed next to them. Occasionally they may even move so far as to escape the trap! * Soldier Helmet trappers optimize the trap to the maximum amount, so be very careful when seeing these players! If you do really want to kill one, make sure to bring lots of experienced Player and the ability to place Spikes and traps instantly or you can just trap the Player and use a Bull Helmet and a Diamond Katana. * There is a strategy with this Structure made by the famous Mootuber Corrupt X. History * 0.896 - Increased health from 400 to 500. * 0.895 - Decreased health from 700 to 400. * 0.42 - Arrows now go over Pit Traps. * 0.38 - Fixed Collision Box and increased limit from ??? to 6. * 0.27 - Increased limit from 2 to ???. * 0.25 - Increased health from ??? to 700. * 0.24 - Added, replacing Door.